That fexofenadine disposition an is mediated by the drug efflux transporter, P-glycoprotein and may, therefore serve as an in vivo probe for such activity. SPECIFIC AIMS: To determine fexofenadine disposition as a probe of P-glycoprotein activity in vivo, in healthy African-American and Caucasian subjects.